La magie de Paris
by Deediii
Summary: Jamais Drago ne s'était imaginer qu'être si proche d'Hermione pouvait être aussi enivrant. Il n'avait fallu qu'un regard, qu'un sourire pour que son esprit s'imbibe du visage de cette jeune femme. Et il n'avait fallu qu'une danse pour que celle ci s'empare de son corps au moins l'espace d'une seule soirée.


**_"Et puis, chose bizarre, le premier symptôme de l'amour vrai chez un jeune homme c'est la timidité, chez une jeune fille c'est la hardiesse." - Victor Hugo_**

 ** _Fanfic inspirée par "La valse à mille temps" de Jacques Brel_**

* * *

 _ **Mars 2000 Paris – 22h30**_

Drago Malefoy était assis ici depuis bientôt trente minutes. Où était-il ? Quelque part dans un trou perdu de Paris. Dans un très grand et très joli trou perdu de Paris, du côté Sorcier. Le cadre était tout simplement magnifique, le jardin était immense et superbement décoré. Et même lui devait l'avouer, cela l'épatait. Les haies, les arbres, les fleurs, tout était réglé au millimètre près pour se rapprocher le plus possible de la perfection tout en restant d'un naturel effrayant. L'art topiaire était poussé à son maximum et la touche d'arbres sorciers rendait ce jardin français encore plus magnifique. Il faisait nuit et sans compter les mille étoiles que portait la voûte nocturne, le domaine était éclairé par des lanternes pâles flottantes dans les airs sous l'effet d'un sort. La lumière était amplifiée ou tamisée en fonction de l'ambiance de la musique. Quelques nuages venaient camoufler la Lune de temps à autre et au loin on pouvait apercevoir la tour Eiffel brillant de mille feux. Le bruit des quelques fontaines de marbre venait mettre un point à ce paysage féerique.

Drago n'était pas du genre à venir à ce genre de fêtes qui réunissaient principalement les personnes ayant participé et aidé à la victoire. Ces dernières étaient très courantes au lendemain de la guerre, mais elles se raréfiaient avec le temps. Habituellement ces festivités n'avaient aucun but si ce n'est que de détendre l'atmosphère, qui, bien que victorieuse, restait tout de même très critique. Drago préférait largement les bals mondains organisés par des proches, là où il se sentait à l'aise. Il n'était venu que deux fois aux bals futiles qu'étaient ceux-là et il s'était promis de ne plus jamais y revenir. Pourtant, le voilà assis à une des centaines de tables rondes et pourpres qu'accueillait le jardin. Ce devait être le lieu qui l'avait attiré. Ces fêtes se déroulaient à l'habitude en Angleterre et pour la première fois en France ce qui l'avait certainement plus motivé. Plus il regardait le paysage, le ciel, les alentours et le jardin en lui même, plus il était satisfait de son choix qu'étaient les quelques jours de congé pour son séjour à Paris.

D'un geste de main, il remit ses cheveux en place et balaya la piste de danse du regard. Toutes les personnes qui y étaient portaient du rouge. Les organisatrices des bals mettaient un point d'honneur au code de couleur. Elles aimaient avoir une fête dont tous les composants s'harmonisaient. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de penser que malgré le perfectionnisme de ces dames, le résultat ne pouvait être que magnifique. Il se prit alors à imaginer les autres fêtes qu'elles avaient pu organiser. À mieux y réfléchir donc, ces célébrations anodines avaient un très bon effet sur la population. Il devait se l'avouer, il était certain que lorsqu'on était présent on se sentait, quelque part, à l'extérieur de l'agitation dont était sujette la communauté sorcière. Bien que Drago n'aimait pas particulièrement ces événements, il ne put s'empêcher d'en voir les bons côtés tels que les visages souriants, reposés, les rires, les conversations riches et détendues. Et sur une musique rock, des jeunes se défoulaient à s'en casser un membre. Les oreilles de l'ancien Serpentard prièrent d'ailleurs Merlin de cesser le boucan incessant et comme répondant à son appel, la musique, bien que divertissante, s'atténua.

Alors celle d'une valse commençait à s'élever. Plusieurs couples se mirent à affluer sur la piste. Pris d'un élan inconnu, le blond se leva lui aussi et alla rejoindre les autres sans vraiment chercher de partenaire. Il marcha entre les diverses personnes que composait le groupe de danseurs. Une seconde fois, son regard balaya la foule, mais il s'accrocha sur celui d'une jeune fille.

Hermione souriait, toutes dents dehors. Ses cheveux indomptables, même après trois ans, étaient ramassés dans un chignon qui luttait à rester en place. Son physique banal, mais bien mis en valeur était moulé dans une belle robe pourpre. Les yeux pétillants et le sourire troublant, elle s'avança vers le blond qui ne trouva pas mieux à faire que de détourner le regard. Elle était seule, il l'était aussi et pourtant sans qu'il ne puisse faire un autre mouvement, une inconnue le prit par le bras et commença à danser sur la valse rapide qui amusait déjà toute la foule de couples. Des rires s'élevaient de toute part, des robes tournaient au rythme des pas. Alors, lui aussi se prêta au jeu sans oublier la belle brune un peu plus loin. Il dirigeait sa partenaire, pressait quelques fois son corps au sien. Il la voyait sourire, il souriait aussi. La bonne humeur lui prit et sans qu'il ne comprenne, ils changèrent de partenaire.

Il se retrouva alors face à la figure de la jeune brune. Elle souriait encore, si ce n'est que plus. La musique avait atteint sa moitié et les avait encore plus rapprochés. Drago se prit d'attention pour le visage d'Hermione et il pouvait voir sur les lèvres de celle-ci les murmures des mesures « un deux trois ». Et d'un reflex incongru, il commença à fredonner les mots au rythme des pas produits. Les notes résonnaient et donnaient l'impression que la ville entière battait les mesures en harmonie avec la brune qui était entre ses bras. Celle-ci se rapprocha de lui et, gêné par la situation, il se recula. Drago entendit alors le rire de la brune au-dessus de tous. Un rire qu'il avait longtemps oublié, qui ravivait un sentiment longtemps refoulé. Il rougit légèrement ce qui fut mis en valeur grâce à sa chemise rouge violacé. Le rire de l'ancienne Gryffondor s'intensifia et elle accéléra le pas que Drago tentait de ralentir.

Elle lâcha l'épaule du blond et remit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Drago suivit son geste tout le long, comme hypnotisé, et lorsqu'il sentit le regard d'Hermione sur lui il détourna la tête afin de voir la foule espérant changer de partenaires. Hermione voyant sa gêne lui serra la main comme un réconfort qu'elle n'arrivait finalement pas à lui offrir. Elle rapprocha sa main de son cou et il tourna automatiquement la tête. Leur regard s'était croisé et ils ne se lâchèrent plus. La musique était de plus en plus entraînante et Hermione s'approcha un peu plus du visage immaculé de Drago. Elle lia leurs lèvres alors que la valse arrivait à quelques secondes de la fin.

L'explosion au sein de l'ancien Serpentard ne pouvait pas s'expliquer. Des centaines de milliers d'atomes semblaient s'être réveillés pour trembler en chœur au fond de l'estomac du blond. Des molécules d'amour ou encore des papillons pour être poétique. Ses joues rosirent comme jamais auparavant. Il n'avait jamais vécu ça et espérait ne jamais avoir à le revivre. La timidité ne lui allait pas et il sentit même Hermione sourire contre ses lèvres. Pour essayer de se reprendre, il serra la jeune femme contre lui alors que les dernières notes de musique clôturaient une valse lourde en émotion. Et alors qu'ils étaient toujours enlacés, une nouvelle musique s'éleva et comme par reflex, ils commencèrent à danser maintenant lié par un amour naissant. Le cœur de Drago battait vite, il se détacha quelque peu d'Hermione et il comprit enfin qu'un amour d'adolescence ne s'effaçait pas aussi facilement. Il succomba au sourire que lui offrit la brune. Ils s'embrassèrent une seconde fois et continuèrent de danser jusqu'à la fin de la soirée sous les regards surpris de quelques invités.


End file.
